


Not Just A Woman

by snarkyslytherin96



Category: Mulan - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Canon-Typical Violence, Courage, F/M, Fights, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Mulan (1998), Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Meant To Be, Multi, Period-Typical Sexism, Strong Female Characters, Third Shinobi War, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyslytherin96/pseuds/snarkyslytherin96
Summary: In a tale of adventure, friendship, and sacrifice, Hinata will discover what it means to be courageous. She will need to find the strength to do what is right, even if it means breaking the laws of her country.A woman that will bring honor to us all.She will also find that loving someone can mean giving up everything for them, even her own life.A Mulan story Naruto fans never knew we needed!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hanabi/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hiashi/Hyuuga Hiashi's Wife, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will incorporate material from the Naruto-verse and Mulan. Some things will be 'canon'. Yet, this story will have its own twists and turns.

The captain grimaced as his blue orbs moved over the razed village. Debris and ash painted a desolate picture over the soil, and the framework of what had been wooden houses and huts served as a sooty skeleton to the now lifeless place. This hadn’t been a mere accident – it was an act of war against the Land of Fire.

As he stared at the depressing remains, he knew none had been spared – men, women, children…murdered. The silence was eerie, a definite promise of horror. The only sound that could be heard were the breathing of the standing soldiers. 

“Uzumaki-sama,” one man spoke up, calling the attention of the ocean-eyed leader.

He was ignored until a raven-haired man said, “Dobe.” Naruto’s eyes snapped over to his second in command, Sasuke, who titled his head to the side. The blond glanced over at the one who spoke first, a nervous looking red head. The shinobi continued when he had his leader’s full attention.

“This is the fifth village that’s been attacked along our borders. We have to respond with force, we need to act! Or else the whole countryside will look like this…”

Naruto stayed quiet. Instead, he turned back around to the grim view. The shinobi tried to speak, but Sasuke glared at him, making him shut up quickly. Naruto growled softly, rubbing his forehead. He closed his eyes, trying to collect his racing thoughts. He knew something or someone had to pay before more innocent blood was spilled. But god damn, how did it come to this? Naruto clenched his teeth and cursed under his breath filthily.

Loud whispers caused Naruto to reopen his eyes, setting his lips into a hard frown. “My report says there’s been activity near Ame.” Naruto told the men. “The Hokage will send out more scouts try to gather more information. But what about the rumors? Are we dealing with bandits or the country as a whole?” He sighed. “I need something, anything….Shikamaru?”

There was no answer for a moment as Shikamaru, his lazy advisor, deliberated his question. “Rumors have spread, Taicho. They say that the attacks lay at the hands of the Akatsuki.”

Naruto accepted the answer, giving Shikamaru a nod. He didn’t know much the so called Akatsuki, as the primary dealings with them had been concluded before his birth. He only knew that they were some criminal organization obsessed with ‘true’ peace from Amegakure that had fallen dormant over ten years ago.

A question left Sasuke’s lips, directed again at Shikamaru. “How did you come to get this information, Nara?”

“Mostly talk,” Shikamaru deadpanned. “Last time this happened, a tracking squad found cloth that was black and had a red cloud on it. As it stands, my sources are unverified, but we should consider it.”

“Hn.”

“If that’s true, then what does that mean for Konoha?” Naruto swiftly questioned. One by one he looked at each ninja, awaiting for one to answer. Naruto raised an expectant brow. One of the soldiers coughed to dispel the uneasy tension. A moment later, Naruto jumped into the air, flipping, landing on his feet, in front of his squad. When his feet hit the ground, a tiny puff of ash filled the air. He gazed once more at the ruins. “We should see what’s left before deciding.”

Though the young captain knew there was nothing left, he foolishly hoped someone was spared. Scouting the full area may provide clues on who had done this – perhaps _why_ the hell they had done it.

“Sasuke, you’re with me. We’ll search in town. Shikamaru, take the rest for a full-scale search on the outskirts.” Naruto ordered. Quickly, everyone dispersed. Naruto and Sasuke ran towards the heart of the little farming community.

The sights… And oh fuck, the smells. Charred bones littered the ground. Singed corpses lie motionless, permeating the air with the smell of burnt meat. The sights hardly improved as the duo moved further in.

Finally, they reached the center of the destruction.

“Naruto…” Sasuke’s voice slightly trembled behind the blond.

He looked over his shoulder, to find Sasuke pointing his katana at something. He was confused at first as the Uchiha was seldom startled, but he followed the sword’s edge. The sight sent chills throughout his body and a deep-rooted fear into his bones. A horde of painted bodies laid ever still in the merchant square, covered in feeding crows and wriggling maggots. These bodies weren’t burnt like all the others. On the top of the mound of corpses, there was a child, kunai sticking out of his chest. His head lolled to the side, facing the two men. His eyes stared directly at them, cold and unseeing.

Tears clouded Naruto’s eyes at the young boy’s final expression – a silent scream. “Why the hell would someone do this? To a _kid_?” His voice was strained.

Sasuke stayed silent, as it was the only appropriate response. He too had no answer.

Naruto walked forward, making his way to the dead boy. With a swift pull of the kunai, the boy fell with a sick thud. A few crows flew off the pile, startled at the sudden movement. He threw it at Sasuke, who caught it with ease. He noticed the blood was still wet against the metal.

He hadn’t been dead for long.

Naruto hoisted the boy into his arms and brought him over to Sasuke. He looked over the body for evidence with his Sharingan. “No signs of genjutsu.” Naruto gently set him down. Then, he kneeled beside the child and stroke his dark curls back, as it would comfort him. Sasuke watched quietly, a few feet away, eyes burning red.

Naruto sighed softly, before closing the boy’s lifeless eyes. “Rest in peace, kid.”

Afterward, the Captain stood. He with Sasuke, walked away from the massacre. Both knew was war was coming to the Five Nations. It was only a matter of **when**. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in Hinata's life.
> 
> Yet, there is big news afoot.

“Hinata, you don’t have to look so upset.” An older man leaning on his cane spoke to his eldest daughter, who was sitting with her head hung idly, sadly sipping tea. At hearing the words, she raised her face to look at him. Hinata managed to draw up a smile for him, but it was only half convincing.

Hinata stood from where she sat and walked over to her father. When she got close enough, he used his free hand to touch her forehead gently, as if he were trying to smooth the dent caused by her persistent anxiety.

“What’s wrong, daughter?” he asked.

She didn’t answer, shaking her head, as if that was an explanation. She failed to hide the awful grimace. Hinata turned her face away, pulling the corners of her mouth back in. “It’s nothing, Otou-sama. I’m just w-worried about you.” On cue, she glanced down at his quivering leg, forever tarnished by a Cloud shinobi.

Hiashi followed her gaze. “I’m fine, Hinata. I am still tall and strong.” The words were meant to comfort her. “I am still a shinobi, even with this annoying cane.” He now smiled at her, a _real_ smile. It caused his white eyes to crinkle at the corners. His hand slid down to caress her porcelain cheek. Time seemed to stop as he stared into Hinata’s pearl orbs. She had the same eyes as his beloved wife.

“Of course, Otou-sama.” Hinata replied sweetly.

“Now tell me, what’s the matter? You’re pouting like your sister.”

Hinata went quiet again, denying him an answer. How could she tell what was wrong? How could she tell him that she worried about his decreasing health? How could she say she was worried about Hanabi? How could she remind him that she dearly missed Neji? And aside from that, how could she say she wanted to be a shinobi? She’d already shamed her family by losing her birthright, all because she was born a _girl_. Ah yes and wasn’t that the problem. She already lost her mother, what more could Hinata lose?

“Hinata,” he called.

“I’m fine, Otou-sama. I-I don’t want to talk about it.” She flushed, poking her index fingers together.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes, he couldn’t decipher her exact problem, but the father had a few good guesses. He had raised her for the past twenty years after all. They lived in the compound with the rest of their clan, on the outskirts of Konoha. Hiashi was born inside, just like his daughters. They had no other home, the high, white walls were Hinata had ever known.

“If this is about Neji’s letter,” he began, “You know he’s fine. There’s nothing you can do.”

The mention of her cousin’s name paled her face, but she still said nothing. A few tears pricked at his eyes as Hiashi swept his gaze over his daughter’s features. He indeed felt the same deep sorrow at the thought of his nephew. He was lost to them, as he was miles away in another nation – fighting his own battles. 

He knew Hinata wished to join him. His daughter was strong, but she was a _woman_. She had no place in the shinobi ranks. In his eyes, his little girl was a warrior. She was a spitting image of her mother, with soft, but delicate features, lengthy dark hair, and fair skin that flushed with color.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. Again, she gave him the same forced smile from before.

“Come now, help your father sit, before my leg gives out.” Hinata heeded his words, helping him into his room, helping his sit down on his futon. She set his cane upright against the wall, in a place he could reach it when he decided to get up. He thanked her after a long moment, settling into the softness of the blanket, and rubbed his sore shin out of habit.

“Where is your sister?” he asked after a minute, looking, and listening for any sign of his youngest daughter.

“She left for the market,” Hinata answered, “she should be back soon, Otou-sama.”

Her father nodded, and he shut his eyes. “I will rest for now. Let me know when she returns, she must begin her etiquette lessons.” Quietly, Hinata kissed him on the forehead, letting him be for now.

Hanabi should have returned home by now. She’d left a few hours ago. Hinata had left that part to herself though, not wanting to give her father any more worry. Stress would just burden him even more. Hinata started to leave the room but turned back once she reached the doorway. He seemed so at peace, sprawled out in his bed.

Now, Hinata turned away for the final time. She left house, going out onto the porch. The first step outside yielded the fragrance of what had been her mother’s flowers – lavender. Their scent was comforting, making Hinata hum. It was like she was ten years old again

All was quiet outside of the compound, and Hinata seemed to enjoy the lack of noise. With a destination in mind, Hinata started off to the gardens.

Though it was all the way across the property, Hinata got there in no time at all. Upon her arrival, Hinata yanked up her skirt, and took her placed on the green bench she used to sit and talk with her mother on. The wind was blowing ever so lightly, causing Hinata to close her eyes, and settle in.

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom in this time of year, littering the ground in a pink veil. Another gust of wind shook the trees, and more petals fell to the ground, some landing in Hinata’s midnight blue locks. She sighed but made no move to remove the blossoms.

“Nee-chan!” Her sister’s voice broke Hinata’s train of thought. “What are you doing out here? Is Otou-san alright?”

Hinata’s eyes snapped up to find her weary sister, who was carrying several bags in each arm, all of which looked full to the brim. No doubt filled with sweets.

She stood up and rushed over to help her young sister. “Let me help you with some of those.” She offered, taking some of the bags into her arms, lightening Hanabi’s load. With less weight in her arms, Hanabi looked relieved, relaxing her stance a bit.

“I came out to think. And Otou-sama is fine, imouto. He’s just resting. He wants you to go straight to your lessons.”

Hanabi sighed and rolled her eyes. “Hai, hai.”

“Let’s go inside,” Hinata suggested, ignoring her sister’s dry eye roll. They began to walk back to the house together. As they walked, Hanabi ranted about how Konohamaru, her fiancé, had gotten them lost for the umpteenth time, and it took her longer to get groceries. She hated shopping!

Hinata just giggled at her sister’s consternation and opened the front door, allowing Hanabi to enter first.

“Hanabi’s home!” Hinata called out once she was inside.

Hiashi rounded the corner a few seconds later, a stern look on his face.

“I’m already awake, Hinata.” He stated dryly. “I heard your sister’s _curses_ from the bedroom.”

Hanabi gave Hinata a slightly guilty smile before focusing her gaze onto their father. Wordlessly, she placed the bags on the floor, and ran past her father. “I’m going to my lessons, Tou-chan!”

Hinata blinked at her sister’s speedy retreat.

“For Kami’s sake…” Hiashi trailed off, palming his face. He shook his head and left the kitchen, following his wayward daughter. 

Hinata hid a smile behind her hand, so her father didn’t seem her amusement. She picked up Hanabi’s bags from the floor, putting them away along with hers.

Then, she started to make dinner.

\---------------------------------------

During dinner, things were completely quiet – eerily silent. Usually, there would be conversation going around the table. Filled with laughter and general, good-natured chatter about everyone’s day. But tonight, her sister and father ate in total silence. Hinata sat awkwardly, wondering if they had gotten into a fight without her knowing. Neither of them would look at her or each other.

After several minutes, she finally caught her sister’s gaze. In it, Hinata found some indiscernible emotion. She could tell Hanabi was either upset, worried, or angry – or perhaps a combination of all three. All Hinata could do was stare back in confusion.

Hiashi loudly cleared his throat, breaking the tension as Hinata’s attention fell on him. “There’s something I need to tell you, both of you. And, you’re not going to like what I have to say.”

Hanabi clenched her chopsticks, hand shaking. Hinata bit her lip, “Yes, Otou-sama?”

“I…I’m going to wear my hitai-ate again.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiashi unveils a bombshell onto his daughters. They don't take it well.
> 
> And Hinata faces a decision.

“I…I’m going to wear my hitai-ate once again.” Hanabi slammed her chopsticks onto the tabletop, making it rattle. Hinata immediately stood from the table as the words slipped from her father’s lips. Her chair fell to the ground with a loud whack in her haste. Sudden rage shadowed Hinata’s confusion, reddening her cheeks and sending coils of brazen heat into her eyes, veins erupting along her temples. This was an unwelcomed surprise.

“You better be joking, Otou-san. I must have heard that wrong.” Hanabi warned softly. Hiashi pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Hanabi slapped the table with a flat hand, making the pot and cups tremble. “Don’t be ridiculous! You nearly fucking _died_ last time! Unless you don’t rem-”

“ _Enough_ , Hanabi.” Hinata whispered angrily, stopping Hanabi’s rant by staring her down with their blood limit swirling in her eyes. The younger of the two stared back defiantly, but kept her mouth shut after her sister’s warning.

Hiashi sighed heavily. “Take a seat, Hinata.” His eldest daughter stayed where she was.

Their father sighed again, but his eyes looked mournful. “I understand you both are upset-”

“No shit,” Hanabi muttered, but Hiashi continued, pointedly ignoring her.

“I’m aware I nearly died. But our Hokage announced a war draft. One man from each family – civilian or clan, must serve in the _Seiki Butai_. Neji is gone, and I am the _only_ man of the house. I have no choice in the matter.”

Hanabi was eerily quiet, taking the news in. Her head was lowered, bangs covering her face from view. However, Hinata stood there without any semblance of grace. She stood there, kekkei genkai neutralized; pearl eyes wide in what could only be unfathomable horror. Incoherent thought and emotion rendered her unable to speak, for a few, long moments. Hiashi just watched as each reaction played over his daughters’ faces, not knowing what else to say.

Hinata gathered herself, feeling her fury build. “They’re _forcing_ you.” The words a mere breath on her quivering lips. The next sentence was louder, raising in volume with each syllable. “What about your injury? What can you even do as a shinobi?” She didn’t give him time to reply as she answered her own question. “You can do _nothing_ , Otou-sama! It’s s-suicide! What can anyone hope to gain by your death?” The question hung heavy in the air for a brief second.

Hanabi blinked stupidly at her sister’s outburst but collected herself soon after. “You’re not going, Otou-san.”

“I wish that were true, daughter. But it is my duty.” He took in a breath. “They know about my leg— still, there are no exceptions. I _must_ go.”

The anger subsided from both of their faces, giving way to profound looks of anguish. “There has to be an exception.” Hanabi argued without hope. “What can we do to stop it?” No answer was giving, flaring the youngest’s temper. “This is complete and utter bull-”

“Hanabi,” Hiashi interrupted, his voice a sort of warning.

“It. Is. Fucking. Bullshit.” Hanabi enunciated harshly.

Silence filled the room like a heavy fog. Eyes flicked back from one person to the next. Finally, Hinata spoke, directly at her father. “Y-you’re all we have left. Mother died years ago and I’ve never forgotten that pain. You just can’t follow her to the g-grave – my heart couldn’t bear it.”

Not being able to bear anymore of the conversation, Hinata whirled around and left the room. She entered her bedroom, slamming the door, and slid down the wood, onto the floor. God, she wished Neji was there, he would know what to do. Fresh tears soaked her face, but she made no move to wipe them away. The news had hit her full force, and she couldn’t even fathom what losing her father would do to her and Hanabi. They _needed_ their father. How can anyone expect them to just give him up?

A while later, someone knock on Hinata’s bedroom door. For a second, she could only stare at the source of the noise. And then, she wiped the free-falling droplets from her cheeks and pulled herself together, standing up, walking to sit on her bed. A moment later and she finally answered the knock, “Come in.”

The door opened, giving way to her father, not her fifteen-year-old sister. He walked toward her without the support of his cane. Seeing that, Hinata jumped up, ready to offer him assistance. Hiashi just waved away. “It’s fine,” he told her. “I have to be able to walk without the it. Perhaps I can work out the soreness of my ankle.” He offered her a weak smile, as if that would comfort her. Without a word, Hinata let him seat himself on the mattress. He then pulled her down to sit next to him.

For a moment, there was nothing said between father and daughter. Hinata only laced her fingers with his and gaze them a hard squeeze. A new tear threatened to fall from her lashes, but Hinata paid it no mind.

“Hanabi left went to Konohamaru’s.” Hiashi murmured. After that declaration, they just sat together. Both looked absently around the room. Even with its warm tones and sweet-smelling wax candles, the pair sat unrelaxed.

“When?” Hinata whispered, causing Hiashi’s gaze to fall on her face. When he remained silent, Hinata repeated herself. “When are you leaving?” And she added another question. “Who are you going to go fight?”

“I don’t know for sure. The Hokage seems to think we’re being attacked by some form from Amegakure.” Hiashi paused. “Forgive me Hinata, but I was shocked at being drafted. I admit I barely paid attention after that announcement.” He took a deep breath, not ready to deliver the next sentence. “I leave on the morrow.”

The words stabbed her heart, twisting for added sharp pain. Hinata’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and the next breath she heaved was accusatory, “ _Tomorrow night_?” Hinata’s steely tone made her father cringe.

“Yes,” he answered. “I leave tomorrow night.”

“B-b-but...,” she stuttered. “But that is not enough time!” Now, she was yelling for the second time. Hiashi backed away from her sudden volume. “They can’t do this! Two days’ notice is not enough time to pack up and leave! There’s no time to prepare – you can’t even say your proper goodbyes!” Her blood limit was active again, cheeks flooded with scarlet.

Her father looked down, avoiding her blazing eyes. He rubbed his ankle in subtle anxiety. He tried to placate his fuming daughter by squeezing her closest shoulder. “They’ve given me all the time I needed, daughter.” He told her.

The implications took a moment for Hinata to digest. “How long have you known?” She asked. Her voice dropped an octave. “How long ago did you receive the summons?”

Silence followed. “Otou-sama,” Hinata pressed.

He sighed before just settling with the truth. “I was drafted a little over a week ago.”

Hinata wasn’t stunned by his answer, but she _was_ surprised he hadn’t told them sooner. Since when did he keep secrets from them? Hinata scooted away from him, almost disgusted that she’d been lied to.

“Hinata…” he did his best to appease her.

“You’ve never lied to me before, Otou-sama. Since when you have kept secrets?” Hinata’s words were strangled and clouded with sadness. “You’ve always told us everything. So how could you…?”

“Don’t do that,” he said. “I’ve told you’ve almost everything. I-I just couldn’t tell you this. For that, I’m sorry daughter.”

“Why? Why couldn’t you tell us?”

“Because I couldn’t afford to hurt either of you, especially _you_. You’ve been through so much. I wanted to spare you the pain of our last week together.” She noticed that’d he said it was their _last_ week together. He was a realist, and Hinata almost hated him for it. He knew that once he left the village, he wouldn’t come back. He was quite aware he would die in battle.

Hearing that, Hinata let go of her anger, veins fading away, then wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, burying her face into her father’s neck. He held her close in return, smiling to himself. He would keep this moment to his heart, so when his time came, he would remember the good times.

“Don’t be sad, my daughter,” he whispered in her ear, “I’m going to be fine. Whether I come back or not, I’m going to be just fine. I promise I will.”

“How can I not be sad, Otou-sama?” she whimpered, sounding like a small child. “How can I be told I will never see you again and not be sad?”

Hiashi pushed her back, so he could look into her eyes. “Because you know I will see your uncle and mother again. I’m _ready_ to see them,” he said firmly. “Because you know that my death will be an honorable one. You won’t have to no longer care for me. You would be free to go and _live_ , Hinata. And you _know_ I will watch over you and your sister every day of your lives.”

“I’m not ready for this. I’m not sure either of us can ever be.” Her reply was honest and full of grief.

Hiashi nodded, “I know you can’t,” he murmured. “I want you to know that I’d stay with you and Hanabi until the very end, to see you both get married – have children. Sadly, fate does not work that way. Life twists and turns, every single moment. Hinata, you have to be ready every day, to face those challenges. In the blink of an eye, your life can change forever.” Some hidden meaning intermingled with his words, but he masked it before Hinata could press him for more details. “You have to promise me something, Hinata.”

“Hai,” she mumbled softly.

“No matter what happens, you have to try your hardest to be strong, to live happily,” He stroked her cheek as he spoke, wiping away her tears.

“I promise,” she choked out. Hinata found it incredibly hard to pass those two words from her lips.

“Good,” he whispered, and let his hand fall. “Remember that promise, for you.”

In the next moment, Hanabi called from the kitchen. For the final time that night, Hiashi and Hinata shared a long look. Afterward, he stood without his cane. Hinata only watched as he staggered out of her room, she watched until he was out of sight. When she was sure he was gone, she raked her nails into her hair, holding her head between her hand. Sobs racked through her body.

No matter her promise, she could not let her precious father march to his death. She couldn’t let it happen.

Hinata sat like that for a few hours, letting it all out so her father nor sister could see. Finally, she got a hold of herself. Her face was burning from being rubbed raw. With a final gulp, Hinata took in the hushed atmosphere. The house was completely quiet now, mind for the chirps of the crickets outside.

Everyone was in their rooms, asleep. But Hinata couldn’t.

With a heavy sigh, she fingered the pendant around her throat. It was a silver necklace, the pedant crafted especially for her parent’s wedding. It had been given to Hinata by her mother on her fifth birthday, a short few months before her mother was taken away by childbirth. Hinata had never taken the necklace off.

Now, she clutched the pearl charm tightly in her palm. “Take care of them for me, Okaa-san.” Her mother never replied when she spoke like this, but Hinata hoped her mother could hear her prayer.

It will take all of her courage to draw breath in a world this cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanabi is so fiery! I love writing her....
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun...dun...dun... Hinata makes her decision!

Hinata was quiet the next morning as she watched her father struggle to pull out his old Jonin uniform. The metal in the green vest clinked lightly as Hiashi walked it over and laid it face up on his bed, alongside the pants with the black mesh armor. The both of them surveyed the complete outfit at the same time. From what Hinata could tell, it was still in fairly good condition.

Wiping his forehead, Hiashi quickly grabbed his bedpost to steady his legs. He turned his head toward his eldest daughter – Hanabi was speaking to no one – and observed her. She looked beautiful as ever, wearing a violet kimono with cherry blossoms all over the silk fabric.

“You look just like your mother,” he told her, trying to lift her spirits. “Very beautiful.” Hinata looked down at her long locks, picking at one of them shyly, quietly thanking him for his kind words. She felt far from beautiful though, she felt exhausted and knew her eyes were still red and swollen.

He reached over and palmed her shoulder for a moment. He began unclasping the vest, readying himself to try it in again for the first time in years. Hinata watched as he slowly strapped it piece by piece. She tried to help him, but he stubbornly refused. He was intent on doing it all himself, and he did, slowly but surely, fitting the armor over his frame.

“Does it fit?” Hinata asked quietly as he surveyed himself.

“Well enough,” he grunted, shifting around.

By the way it fit him, Hinata could tell he’d gotten thinner. She didn’t point that out, as it would just stress him out even further. Hinata watched as he limped back to the closet and began rifling through it. A few minutes passed, but then he pulled out two swords, still in their sheaths.

After adjusting them on his sword belt, Hiashi finally stood still. “I have good news,” he said suddenly.

“What is it, Otou-sama?”

“I’m leaving in the morning, not tonight,” he replied. “I wish to dine with my daughters one last time. I need the rest and Takeo will too.” Takeo was the Hyuuga’s stallion, cream and still young. The horse was a good one, being only a little temperamental. In the back of her mind, Hinata prayed that Takeo wouldn’t fuss and injure her father even more on the way to the camp.

She smiled tenderly. “That is good to hear, Otou-sama.”

Now, Hinata watched as Hiashi finally buckled the sword belt into place, securing it. His fingers grazed over the hilts of his blades. She could barely believe those same hands killed men when they wiped her away tears. After a moment of uncertainty, Hiashi grasped the handles and quickly yanked out the blades as if he were ready to fight. A small cloud of dust filled the air, much to his consternation.

“It’s been too long,” he muttered.

He looked over the blades with a critical eye, frowning. “Such dull swords, I’ll have to sharpen them tonight.”

Hinata decided to leave him be, giving him privacy, letting him grumble in peace. Turning the corner, she nearly ran into her sister – who just sat there, listening to their father from the hallway. After Hinata managed to avoid to plow into her sister, they met each other’s eyes. In her sister’s white orbs, she saw the exact same fear Hinata felt since their father made his announcement. After a moment, Hinata just opened her arms. Hanabi fell into them immediately, both drawing comfort from the embrace.

“What are we going to do, Onee-chan?” Hanabi whispered.

“We’ll figure it out, imouto.”

“But…there’s nothing we _can_ do.”

Hinata stepped out of the hug and Hanabi peeked into Hiashi’s room. Hinata almost refused to believe their father was doomed to his fate. There had to be something she could do – someone she could talk to rescind Hiashi’s summons. “I’ll save him,” she mouthed, a silent promise, “I’ll find a way to save him.”

“I’m going in there,” Hanabi spoke, drawing Hinata from her thoughts.

Hinata only nodded in response, watching her sister saunter into the room. She left them alone.

Shortly after, Hinata left the house, headed straight to her mother’s gardens. She made it habit to visit with plagued with trouble and today was no different. In her heart, Hinata felt the bench was where her mother’s presence lingered the most.

This time, after reaching the spot, Hinata didn’t sit down. Instead, she flung herself to her knees afore it and laid her head down on the grass. She shut her eyes and clenched her fists so tightly, knuckles paled. Without looking, Hinata slammed one of her hands to the ground again and again, indenting the dirt.

It took a few minutes for the young woman to compose herself. And when she did, she raised up her head and slowly opened her eyes. For a brief moment, Hinata saw the world through a haze, seeing everything in a dreamlike state.

“What can I do?” she whimpered. “What _can I do_?” she repeated after throwing her eyes skyward, almost beseeching Kami to answer her.

“What good are you?” she yelled to the heavens. “How can you let good people die?” Hinata threw an arm out. “How do I correct this? Tell me! You are supposed to be gracious and powerful, so _please_ , _tell me how to fix this_.” Her demands went unanswered, causing her to try a different method. “He’s my father, the only parent I have _left_. I beg you, don’t take him from us. I’ll do anything, I swear it.” No reaction.

Hinata felt silly, she knew Kami wouldn’t answer a _woman’s_ plea. God owed her, a woman, absolutely nothing. After a moment, she awkwardly got to her feet, hoping neither her father nor sister had heard her carrying on outside.

It was then she understood, Hinata had to do this herself. She would have to do it without the help of some invisible, far-away figure. It was either solve it or let her father die. In any case, she’d have to brave and strong if she were to make it through the long nights. She’d have to just as courageous as her father to help pull her and Hanabi through this insanity unscathed.

She’d have to be strong to ensure that he lived.

There had to be a way…

\-------------------------------------

It was late that night when Hinata finally stopped walking and ranting. She returned to the house. Hanabi had already cooked dinner and Hinata had just come in as Hiashi was just going to walk outside and fetch her. In all the time she was at garden, she found no answer. And throughout the entire meal, she still found no answers, to great irritation. Time was ticking by too fast, and before the little family knew it, supper was over.

“Thank you for cooking, Hanabi. It was delicious.” Hiashi thanked his youngest child. Hinata’s father and sister both stood and left the table, leaving Hinata in her seat. She expected him to go off and finish preparing for his journey, but he stopped in front of Hanabi, pulling her into a quick hug. She buried her face into his shoulder, chocolate strands hiding her face from Hinata’s gaze. Still, Hinata overhead her sister sniffle and her father whisper, “I love you, _Ōjo_.”

Then, he walked over to Hinata, and wrapped his arms around her. When Hinata spun around to return the embrace, he ran a hand through her hair and buried his face in her indigo locks.

“I love you,” he softly told her. “Never forget that, my _Nikkō_.”

A tear fell from Hinata’s eye, “I love you too, _Papa_.”

After the goodbyes, Hiashi left them in silence. Neither of the women knew what to say to one another. Hanabi only nodded in Hinata’s direction before leaving the kitchen, going to her own bedroom. Hinata cleaned up the kitchen, then headed to her own room. As she walked through the house, she stopped at a window. The sky was dark now, and the moon shining high above. Time was up. This would be Hiashi’s last night at home.

She had failed him.

“Dammit!” A yelp broke Hinata from her lamenting.

She ran to her father’s room, bolting down the hallway. As she reached his bedroom door, it was quiet again, so she stalled. Whispers were all that emanated from the room now. Curious, Hinata stared through the crack, to find her father sprawled on the floor. She gasped, slapping a hand across her mouth.

“I’m going to die,” he guffawed, bitterness evident in his tone.

Those four words struck her fiercely in the chest. It was in _that_ moment – this moment, _right here_. Kami had given her an answer.

Hyuuga Hinata knew she could no longer weep, for God had called her to duty, called for her at act. It was time to find her courage. For she would have to sacrifice _everything_. And now, she understood what she had to do to save his life.

She was going to go in his place. She would have to become a _shinobi_.

She was young, healthy, and far more capable than he.

Yet…yet she was going to have to pretend to be a man. She was going have to don her father’s uniform and swing his swords. She’d have to answer his summons and not get _caught_ all the while. If she did, she’d shame the family and get hanged for her actions.

Hinata took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. She’d come back when he was asleep to retrieve the armor and swords. But now? There were other preparations to make.

Hinata rushed to her room, locking the door behind her. Adrenaline slammed in her chest like a rapid drum, pushing her forward to her inevitable fate. She used that rush of power to guide her next action, pushing aside her cowardice.

She found herself in front of her mirror, pushing her hair back, letting it fall freely to her waist. She knew that most men did not have such shiny, long hair. Decision made, she grabbed a pair of sewing scissors from her drawer and tested them, metal clicking together easily. Her heart raced even harder as she lifted them to the indigo strands. Judging the length, she closed the scissors and let the mass of her severed hair fall to the floor.

Hinata stared hard at her new appearance, snakes coiling tightly in her belly with nerves. Her uneven hair fell just short of her shoulders. For a moment, she could hardly recognize her reflection, someone she doesn’t know.

For the next hour, she evened out her work. It wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do. Without so much as a word, she pulled her freshly cropped locks back into a bun. After doing that, she picked up most of her hair and left them on her dresser. Gazing at her appearance one more time, Hinata reached behind her and pulled off the necklace she wore for the first time since she was five.

She swiftly wrapped the necklace around the tresses. She would leave this in the place of her father’s swords. Hinata quickly threw on robe. Once she was dressed, she grabbed the hair and the pendant, quietly leaving her childhood behind.

Hinata stopped at her father’s door once more, peeking and listening in before easing it open. Silent snores filled the room. On her tiptoes, she stepped toward his closet, very careful to make sure the floorboards didn’t creak. Her heart surely thudded louder than her steps, she was surprised none could heart the beat in the house.

Hinata opened the closet, finding her father’s shinobi garb, thankfully. The vest clinked a little as she pulled it down, causing her eyes to shoot over to Hiashi, who didn’t stir in the slightest. She placed it to the side, and walked over to the nightstand, where the swords were laying. She snatched the blades, leaving her hair and pendant. Beside it, was the summoning scroll, which Hinata grabbed as well.

And then, she left, the door closing with an inaudible click.

She raced into the kitchen, keeping an eye out for her sister. Hinata hastily shed her clothes right down to her underthings. She bound her breasts tightly with an old bandage and pulled the long sleeve mesh shirt first, then pulled the vest over her torso. It was large and bulky on her body, hiding her curves. She yanked up the pants and slipped on the sandals just as quick.

Lastly, Hinata tied her father’s headband across her forehead.

Then, she filled her satchel with supplies – rations, canteen, extra clothes. Once she finished, throwing the pack over her shoulder it was time to go. Hinata leaned over the kitchen table, writing a quick note.

_I had to do this. Please understand. I love you both._

And then, she snuck out the front door.

Once Hinata was outside, she ran to the stables, waking Takeo. The horse was a bit grumpy, but let her tie a saddle on him, tying the rest of her supplies on the sides of the saddle. Hinata jumped on the stallion, saying one last silent prayer.

Takeo galloped away from their home, into darkness...

and Hinata’s new destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some translations of words used. 
> 
> Takeo: warrior, brave. 
> 
> Ōjo: princess
> 
> Nikkō: sunshine


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiashi and Hanabi find out Hinata's missing. And Hinata meets someone new. Hehehe.

It was early in the morning when Hanabi drifted awake. She had been the first, apparently, as the house was completely silent. Her sleep had been broken every hour by the trepidation sitting her stomach, making her cold with dread. She wasn’t ready for this morning. Even still, she managed to pull herself together and get herself out of bed.

She walked down the hall to her sister’s room first, immediately noticing the door had been left shut. Hanabi quirked a brow, that was unusual. Hinata normally kept her door open just in case she was needed.

When she reached the door, she peeked her head in. Hinata wasn’t there. Had she gone outside already? _Hm, she must have made breakfast before visiting the garden._ Shrugging with ease, Hanabi whirled around, wandering off the wake her father.

Hanabi tiptoed into his room, noting Hiashi’s snoring lump She hated to wake him, but duty calls. “It’s time, Otou-san.” She called out to him. “Wake up, lazy bones.” At those words, Hiashi’s eyes opened slightly, finding his daughter standing there, hands on her hips, foot tapping impatiently.

“Mind your tongue, Hanabi.” He grouched.

She huffed. “Well, wake up then! Hinata is already up. She’s made break-” Hanabi trailed off as she noticed something laying on the nightstand. She narrowed her eyes, “What is that?” She pointed at the strange mass that had been left there.

Hiashi reached over, without looking, rolling his eyes. “It’s my swor-”

He felt an unexpected softness beneath his palm. Immediately, he swiveled his head, eyes resting on the foreign object on the table. For a moment, Hiashi was confused. Without a word, he wrapped his hand around the indigo tresses and brought it closer to his face.

Hanabi clasped a hand over her mouth. “Oh my god,” came her whisper of panic. Hiashi looked further down, finally noticing the shimmering piece of jewelry laying idly on the tresses. His heart stopped. He realized he was holding Hinata’s hair in his palm. Immediately, he placed it back on the table and grabbed his cane. With all the haste he could muster, he limped to the closet. He ripped it open, doors banging against the wall, damaging the plaster.

“Where’s my armor? My swords?” Hiashi demanded.

Hanabi stroke her sister’s hair, then grabbed the necklace gently. She lifted it up to her heart, the pearl and diamonds glistening prettily. She let it rest against her chest.

“Otou-san,” Hanabi finally spoke, hardly able to push down her surprise. “Onee-chan, s-she’s not stupid. Tell me she didn’t…” She was breathless, unable to finish her sentence, as fear washed over her.

“She is that foolish,” Hiashi scowled, also noticing his scroll was missing. “We have to find her. _Now_.”

And with that command, both rushed out of the house, hoping to find Hinata. They instantly went to the stables to find that Takeo was gone – saddle and all. Judging by the tracks, she’d been gone for hours. Hiashi inspected the old horse prints with a deep sense of panic. At that moment, the older man understood one thing, his daughter was lost to him. _Hinata…_

When Hanabi saw his hopeless stare, she cussed, and grabbed onto his shoulder, shaking him. “We have to follow her. She’ll be fucking killed!”

“We can’t,” Hiashi whispered, closing his eyes. “If I reveal her, she will be.”

An idea popped into Hanabi’s head. “We need to tell Neji. He can help-” She started.

“No.” Hiashi’s reply was cold.

“It’s worth a try! Otou-san, you just can’t l _eave_ her out there.” Hanabi protested.

“By the time a letter reaches him, your sister will already be at the camp. We cannot risk anyone knowing. My answer is _no_. Do not disobey me, Hanabi.” His eyes reopened, glaring at his youngest child.

She froze at her father’s order, properly subdued. Reluctantly, she closed her mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiashi watched as his daughter’s hands clenched into fists, whole body shaking. Unbiddenly, a tear fell from Hanabi’s eye, hitting the dirt. Hiashi sighed, then looked skyward. For the first time in over a decade, he prayed. _Beloved, please watch over our daughter…I fear we may never see her again._

\----------------------------------

Three days later, Takeo sprinted forward at a good pace. Hinata could tell the stallion was tired after so many days of fast travel. Hinata felt much the same as her legs were worn out from many rough hours of riding, and she could feel the blisters stabbing the inside of her thighs. Still, she did her best to not grimace at the pain. Hinata could no longer be a _crybaby_ , she’d have to learn to be resilient if she wanted to live.

The young woman also knew if she was late, she’d be severely punished just like any other shinobi. Therefore, she kept her pace, encouraging Takeo to continue forward. They were running out of time.

Hinata was pulled from her thoughts when Takeo jumped over a log, that was blocking the path. The jump shifted her quickly and painfully, causing Hinata to clench her teeth against the shooting pain of her blisters being ripped opened. When Takeo jerked again, she swore she could feel blood slipping down the meat of her thighs.

After a moment, Hinata managed to push down the pain, into something more bearable. She settled down, letting Takeo continue. She pulled out the scroll and gazed at the map drawn on the bottom. From her location, she was still three days from the training camp. If she pushed a little harder, they could make it in two days…but both needed to rest – soon.

This trip was harder than she expected, physically and mentally. Over the course of the journey, she’d have to change who she was _entirely_. She’s lost her name, as she’s now _Hyuuga Hikaru_ , the only son of Hiashi and Kaiya Hyuuga. Alas, she’s had to force herself to become strong, she couldn’t cower in the face of fear.

Hinata had lost her hair, her femininity, and may very well, lose her life. Despite the risks, she was happy. She would do _anything_ to protect him – even sacrifice herself for her father.

In the back of her mind, Hinata wondered how her family was dealing with what she had done. She wondered if he’d taken it in stride…or perhaps, Hanabi had done something rash. She hoped her father had managed to quell Hanabi. Her sister meant well, but she had a big mouth. For now, she hoped it was the former. She prayed neither would follow her and bring her home. She would only be safe once she got to camp.

Still, Hinata doubted her father would do that, but Hanabi? Hinata paled at the thought of her sister arriving at the camp. She’d expose her and b _oth_ of them would be killed. Hinata had no clue what she could do to stop that. Right now, she had to fully figure out Hyuuga Hikaru.

She only had the name of the man she pretended to be. But his personality? Hinata hadn’t quite figured out how to act like a man. She knew that she wanted Hikaru to be strong-willed, with hardened emotions, like Neji. Of course, that sounded like every man, but she didn’t have much to work with. She wished she had the muscles to go along with it, but she would work on that.

Hinata knew she’d be one of the weakest there. However, in time, she hoped to be strong enough to just blend in with the other men. The armor she wore now gave the illusion of a decent form, which she hoped would be enough. But the rest was uncertain. Hinata had a feeling she’d have to undergo strength and endurance tests, as shinobi were required to run for long periods of time without stopping. She wouldn’t be allowed to use Takeo.

Still, Hinata found comfort that she was somewhat good at running. She had to be with a rambunctious sister, along with running from home to the village nearly every day.

Hinata looked at the sky and judging the sun, it was about noon. Kami, she was exhausted. She had ridden all night long. She felt her eyes burn, threatening to close with each passing second. She decided she’d had to rest soon or she’d fall asleep in the saddle. She hoped she’d find a good place to rest, a place where she could hide from a passerby.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, looking into the distance, as Neji had taught her. She noticed thick trees ahead, a few miles out. Something like a surge of relief passed through the bluenette when she saw them. They were sure to shade her from the sun and prying eyes. This was the first bit of luck since she’d left, but Hinata knew it wouldn’t last. Luck was indeed a fickle bitch – as Hanabi liked to say.

“Thank goodness,” the words were nothing more than murmur on her lips.

Takeo whinnied a little when he heard her voice. It was the first noise that had he heard besides the crunching of plants and rubble under the horse’s hooves. They’d been traveling across the open plains for a long time and Hinata was glad to seen an end to it. The openness made her easier to find, which made Hinata feel like she was being tracked down. She tried to calm her nerves by convincing herself she was alone and just paranoid.

Hinata now looked to the woods with desperation whirling about her eyes. She was ready to be there. She pushed Takeo a bit faster, hoping to get to the clearing sooner.

Takeo snorted in derision, but his hooves beat in a faster pattern against the soil. “Good boy,” Hinata rubbed the stallion between the ears, causing them to twitch. With her free hand, she ran it through his mane, placating Takeo.

The woods looked a little closer than a few minutes ago.

“We’ll be able to rest soon, Takeo-san,” she murmured as she stirred Takeo into a gallop once more.

\-----------------------------

Takeo had reached the woods in half the time Hinata predicted, but it still wasn’t soon enough. When she finally dismounted the stallion, her legs wobbled and shivered, body falling into a slouch. Hinata winced and forced herself to stay upright, using her father’s swords to steady herself. Then, she looked around the area, walking Takeo a little of the way, so he could graze if he wished to. She untied her sleeping roll and began setting up a small camp for herself.

It wasn’t long before Hinata was curled up in her bedroll on the ground. She was ransacked and ravaged from the hard trip, her body paying the price for the punishing pace. Even on the hard, cold, dirt, she fell asleep almost instantaneously.

\------------------------------

_Crunch…_

_A sound of snapping twigs sounded near Hinata’s camp – hours later, when the sun was setting in the west._

Hinata was on edge, so her eyes immediately opened when she heard the noise. Her sleep had been dreamless. Shooting up, she noticed the dark sky just beyond the tree’s canopy. It was littered with stars, shining down on Hinata’s world. Crickets chirped everywhere in the forest.

Hinata’s vision blurred for a moment as she blinked away the sleep from her eyes. She glanced around her surroundings, trying to find the source of the noise. Activating her Byakugan for the second time that day, she found it. A dark form stood not far from where she was camped, observing her.

Her eyes widened, and her hands went immediately for the swords. Hinata stood quickly, turning back to face the looming shadow. She pointed her blade in the direction of the silhouette. “Who’s there?”

She jumped back when a man fully came into view, dressed in black from head to toe. His movement toward Hinata was quick, making her stomach spin in panic. Hinata’s gaze found his face, trying to make out the stranger's features. Pale orbs stared back at her in the night and a curtain of straight chocolate hair fell over a young face, curling down to the waist. After a minute, Hinata recognized him.

The man's eyes went wide before narrowing in suspicion.

Hinata became speechless, mouth gaping open. 

“Nii-san?”

\----------------------

With the grace of a serpent, Neji edged closer to Hinata. She erected herself quickly, making herself look tall and intimidating as she possibly could. His inquisitive, white eyes followed her, landing into a crouch, two feet from the bluenette. Hinata stepped back, while Neji straightened up, towering over her anyway.

“Hinata,” He said, face blank as usual. 

She wanted to ask him what he was doing there. For goodness sakes, he’d been gone for over a year, sending letters here and there back home. All she knew was that he was promoted to Jonin and was doing high ranking missions. Everything else was consider a secret as she was a _woman_.

Instead, she pointed her swords up at his throat and gritted her teeth together. She felt like a demon, but Hinata had no choice. She held her act. “If you’re here to take me home, I won’t let you.” The voice that ripped from her chest sound more threatening than she expected – surprising the demure woman.

Neji just raised an eyebrow in disbelief at her actions. He tried to lower her swords with an index finger. Hinata did not let the blades fall. Instead, she held her ground, thrusting them forward a bit more – a silent warning. “I’m not going home,” she told him. “I’ll f-fight you if I have to.”

He stiffened at her words, then relaxed. Neji sighed _._ His little cousin had sent him a letter anyway, against her father’s wishes. Neji had received it that very morning from a messenger hawk. He left his post before Sasuke or Naruto could question his haste.

It was luck that he stumbled upon Hinata so quickly.

“Hinata, you’re acting foolish. You will be kill-” He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence.

“I know that,” she interrupted him. “I knew Hanabi was going to write you. I know that you’d come and stop me, and I don’t care, Nii-san. I’m _going_ to become a shinobi – I have to.” She squared her shoulders again, trying to reinforce her words.

Both stared each other down. Neither would budge.

After a few minutes, Neji groaned under his breath. “Fine, you win. Just… put the sword down before you hurt yourself.”

He watched as his cousin clumsily sheathed the swords. He fought to not roll his eyes.

_She’s in way over her head…_


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter...I promise the others will be longer!

After the cousin’s awkward reunion, Hinata had told Neji everything. The more she said, the grimmer his became, but he never made any move to drag her back home. Once she finished her story, the moon was high in the sky. Still, he said nothing, until “Go to sleep, Hinata.” With those words, Neji had walked over to one of the thick trees and went to sleep, leaving Hinata alone. She had fallen into a restless sleep, anxious that Neji would change his mind.

\-----------------------------

The next morning was hard on Hinata. Her body ached – terribly. Between the hours of rough riding and sleeping on the forest floor, her limbs and joints cried out in sheer agony. Still, when Neji nudged her awake, she quickly rose. She immediately noticed he had her swords.

“What are you doing with my swords, Nii-san?” Hinata suddenly felt vulnerable. She had no way of fighting against Neji, he’d be able to take her home and – 

He rolled his eyes. “Relax, cousin. I’m just cleaning and sharpening them,” He narrowed his eyes at Hinata’s blatant disbelief. “For _you_.”

“A-arigato, Nii-san.” Hinata stammered. Neji sighed then stood, sauntering over to her sitting form. Hinata hadn’t inspected the swords in the last few days. Thankfully, Neji did. He was always taking care of her… He threw the words and Hinata barely caught them.

“Stand up, Hinata.” Neji abruptly ordered. Hinata jumped, getting to her feet clumsily. She fumbled with the swords, but Neji moved her hands so her fingers grasped around the hilt instead.

“There,” he said, “That’s how you hold your swords.” Hinata repeated the motions a few times, getting a feel for the position of her hands. “Now, swing them.”

She did, though her moves were quite awkward.

“Again, Hinata.” Neji said after a moment. He made her swing over a hundred times. Then, Neji started to show her basic forms. Hinata’s swords and Neji’s katana swung for a few hours. He taught Hinata simple attacks and parries that would serve as a gateway to more difficult training. Hinata did her best to take in his lessons, but she struggled to keep up. It was a lot to learn for a woman with little experience.

After the session was over, Neji decided a quick break was needed before starting the day’s ride. The training had left Hinata breathing ragged and her heart pounding, with several bruises and nicks on her limbs. She showed promise, but she was still a sloppy novice. Hinata stared down at her feet. She didn’t want to see the disappointment in her cousin’s eyes.

“You did good, Hinata.” Neji offered quietly. Her eyes widened at Neji’s startling praise. He quirked a brow, but Hinata remained silent. She kept her head down, thinking. Her cousin left her alone, walking to Takeo, getting their packs ready to leave. As he was adjusting the packs on Takeo, he heard Hinata shuffling her feet.

“Do you think they’ll know?” She finally blurted out.

Neji’s back stiffened, but he turned to look at her. She was fair, with big eyes, and gentle features. However, with her short hair, she looked less elegant. It’d be difficult, but the young woman could pass for a man. “Not if you’re careful. Just keep to yourself and blend in.”

“Hai, Onii-chan.” Her peal orbs glinted into steel, making Neji smirk a little. She was strong. Hinata would survive, he was sure of it.

“Let’s move.”

Hinata nodded and brushed off the dust from her trousers.

It was time to ride.


End file.
